Bakas and Vocaloids
by axeloftheflame
Summary: AU Akihisa made an unlikely friend the day class F beat class B. She is a girl that dreams of being a singer along with her friends. Akihisa sees her as a good friend but maybe she can be more as they become friends. But can they really be friends after only one day of knowing each other. warning other Vocaloids will be shown if i continue this story. but for now please enjoy
1. a baka and a vocaloid

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and test or any other people I use in this story

**Hello all my current readers and new readers. This story came to mind when I was watching Baka and test and I saw AKIhisa attacking class B for a brief moment it showed a girl with Hatsune mikus hair I was like no way is that her? Dont believe me here is the episode 11, 18:26. anyway Idk if this will have more chapter introducing my other favorite Vocaloids if I make more chapters but for now only one. Please read and review and no flames. for anyone that's has played the computer game called IB i might do a story for that game either a cross over with yoshii or just a IB and garry cause they look so cute with each other! we all know it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 a baka and a vocaloid**

Kyouji nemoto was in a foul mood he was pissed that his class had lost to Class f the lowest of low. But to make things worst the conditions of keeping his class where just horrible.

"Dam that yuuji making me dress like this! If anyone outside our class sees me like this I will be made fun of!"

Sitting on the sofa of class B the class B ambassador was enjoying her lunch trying to ignore her representatives rant. But was having a hard time as he kept on ranting. She finished her meal but saved her favorite part of the meal for last. She pulled out a vegetable that many people for some reason didn't like but she loved it. She only drooled as she stared with stars in her eyes, she wiped the droll away with her napkin and ate the leek with a smile and loved the taste. As she finished she stood up and walked over to her representative.

"Are you really still complaining?"

"What was that?!"

"You heard me, you really should be happy I mean that dress and wig really do bring out your eyes." She said with a warm smile. "Besides you really should be happy I mean if class F beat us it shows that we shouldn't underestimate lower rank classes."

"You have no right to lecture me since you didn't even do anything to help us at all!"

"Well sorry I was a bit surprised with our whole class being shaken and the wall being broken down.."

she only pointed at the giant hole in the wall and she didn't mean that TV show hole in wall. But the hole in the class room.

"Who cares if they beat us and proved that they aren't idiots!"

The girl shook her head and was heading for the exit.

"Were are you going?"

"Home and too pay some people a visit."

With that said she left the class B classroom and headed down the hallway towards a certain class. When she arrived outside Class F she opened the door expecting the winners of the class war to be there instead she found a lone student.

"Dammit! I know I wanted to get the letter back for Himeji but I think I went a bit overboard by breaking the wall."

Akihisa was growling as he was wrapping bandages around his hand after cleaning the blood off but couldn't get the hang of it. But was surprised when he saw someone grab his hand.

"Here let me help you."

"Thanks." Akihisa looked up to see a girl with green eyes and long green hair tied into pony tales one on each side of her head. He couldn't help blush as he saw her.

"Ummm who are you? Asked Akihisa as she began to help him tie the bandages around his hand.

"My name is Hatsune Miku but you can call me Miku if you want. I'm the Class B ambassador."

Akihisa looked at the girl with wide eyes ah she helped him with his hand. He saw that she had on green nail polish and thought.

She has a lot of green maybe its her favorite color. Wait she said she is from class B, does the mean she came here to get revenge on me for destroying their class wall?! Wait she cant start a war with me for three months so I am good. Maybe she just wants to hurt me, why does my life suck so much! Akihisa thought as Miku finished wrapping his hand and smiled at him.

"There you go feeling better?" She asked in a normal voice.

"Ummm I'm fine but why care if I'm OK I mean my class did beat yours?"

"Well I really dont hold much of a grudge since it was a war and the smartest class won."

"Where not really that smart, we just got a lucky hit in since I was the one that made the big hole in the wall.

"Wait that was you!?" Miku asked in a shocked voice.

"Uhhh yes, sorry about that Miku heheheh. But I sort off had a bone to pick with your representative since he was hurting one of my friends. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing, I just wish I could have been the one to take him out but that was kouta's job. Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself have I? I'm.."

Akihisa was about to say who was but Miku only smiled and pointed at him.

"I know who you are, your Yoshii Akihisa the class ambassador of class F."

"you know who I am?" He asked a bit shocked that she knew who he was.

"Of course everyone knows who you are!"

Akihisa smiled.

"Looks like people are already starting to see how great I am."

"Yup your the school idiot the dumbest of the dumb."

Akihisa's remaining confidence was destroyed as he just went the corner of the class room with a dark aura that gave the impression that he wanted to be left alone.

Miku sighed and walked over to Akihisa and sat next to him.

"Look I didn't mean to call you that, though its just what people call you. I just said what I thought would make you feel better."

Akihisa looked at her from the corner of his eye.

She really didn't mean it but I guess I cant blame her since that's what the school calls me but what is she doing in class F?

Akihisa sighed and turned around to face her.

"I guess I cant blame you for just going with what the school says. But can you tell me what you're doing here?"

"Well that's easy I came to say congratulations on your win with class B!." Miku said as she gave a grin and a thumbs up as Akihisa looked her wondering what was wrong with her.

"Wait so you, a class B student came too congratulate class F for beating your class?"

"No just you, since you said you were the one that destroyed our class wall. That gave you the element of surprise you needed to win, it even scared me when you broke in."

"uhhh, thanks I guess and thanks for helping me wrap my hand. Your a lot nicer then I thought."

"What do you mean by that?" asked an annoyed Miku.

Akihisa scratched the back of head and spoke.

"Well I thought all of class B was a bunch of jerks, all they do is put the rest of classes down for not being smart. So I thought you would be thd same as them."

Akihisa looked at Miku who looked a little hurt by his words.

"Now who is judging based on rumors... we barely even met and you thought I was like our representative, trust me there are some good class B students." Miku replied as Akihisa asked.

"Like who?"

She only puffed her cheeks and looked a bit annoyed.

"You really are an idiot."

"Sorry...OK! your better then any class B student I will ever meet there happy?"

She only nodded as the room was filled with rays of the sunset. Akihisa couldn't help but notice her charm and since she was in classes B it made her smart as well. She even congratulated him for helping beat her class. None of his friends did that they where just happy to win but didn't show any thanks, the gave the credit to kouta since he did the final blow and Yuuji since he was the rep.

Akihisa stood up from the corner and just sighed.

"Is something wrong Yoshii?"

"Nothing much just thinking that my friends really dont respect me, they didn't even thank me for destroying the wall and claiming victory. Then again why care, the idiot of the school is just an idiot" Akihisa said with sadness in his voice.

"Dont say that, I mean everyone has their ups and downs besides, what you did may have been kind of dumb but it worked out didnt it?." Miku said trying to cheer up Akihisa.

"I guess but.."

"no buts! you have to stop putting yourself down. That's why the others probably show you no respect since you don't respect yourself."

"Mmmm your probably right I may be the so called idiot of this school but this place needs me since the teachers wouldn't have anyone to help them with their so called work." Akihisa sighed as he knew he was just a free worker for them since his grades where so low. But what if he started to actually study maybe he could change their view of him it was worth a shot.

"Well Miku, your right about this. I need too show some effort if I want too show what I am made off."

"Thats good to hear well I have to get going home I need to see my friends before it gets to dark."

Miku stood up and was walking for the door.

"Ummm Miku?"

She turned to face Akihisa?

"You think we will meet again, and maybe be friends?"

"She began to think.

Hmmmm, I'm not sure since your friends really dont like class B."

"oh well then how about just the two us? Then I can properly introduce you to them so they can get to know you as well. What do you say?"

"Ummm, sure why not you seem nice, beside I am getting tired of hearing our rep complain about being dressed like that. Miku said as she shook her head.

"His still complaining? Its been like one hour?" replied Akihisa.

"I know but his complaining and whining its annoying it feels like a week already. Sigh"

"sorry to hear that but would be my representatives fault who knows what he has planned. But we have no choice but to go along with his orders. But what can we do we just have to listen to our representative no matter we what think at times right? Sending us to declare war and sometimes getting hurt."

"Really? I have never gotten hurt." She said with a cheery tone making Akihisa look at her shocked.

"Really?! Why!"

"Dont know probably since we never really fought in wars with other classes since we have better equipment then them... well expect for class A since they are better then us. Huh? Are you OK?"

Akihisa fell on his knees and cursed his luck.

"Of course! since I am in class F they only hurt me since they wont stand up to an upper clansmen. Why does my life SUCK!"

"its not that bad?" Said Miku trying to cheer up Akihisa who gave her a look that made him look dead.

"Yes it is. I cant even properly feed my self since I spent all my money on two girls at the movies and..."

"Two girls? I didn't know you got around so much."

"I dont! They made me pay for everything and that day was horrible I ended up being chased by someone that hates me and I ended up dressed like a maid. All for what?! Nothing they probably just wanted a free meal." Akihisa got a shadow of death around his body.

Miku looked at Akihsa and thought.

"He really does have it bad. I wonder what the girls really wanted with him? I feel bad for him I really do and being dressed like a maid? I wonder what he looked like, hmmm what was that kids name who sells pictures maybe he has one." Miku thought with a grin.

Miku walked over to Akihisa and offered her hand to him. He only took it being helped up by Miku.

"Thank you, sorry you had to seem like this I'm usually more cheerful then this." Akihisa said with a small smile since Miku was being so nice to him and they where from different classes. Heck not even his friends where this nice, not even Minami and Mizuki and he liked them. Akihisa realized he was still holding her hand and retrieved his hand with a red face.

"Looks like your feeling better but if you want. Do you want too hang out?"

Akihisa looked at her and shed some tears of joy.

"You really want to hang out with me?"

"Sure you seem nice beside I may be in class B but I don't look down on others as long they don't insult my favorite meal!" She said an angry voice and a dark aura around her body.

Akihisa backed away a bit in fear.

"Note to self don't make fun of her favorite food unless I want to die."

"Well, lest go!"

She grabbed Akihisa's good hand and dragged him from the class. As they made there way out of the school unknown to them they where seen by Minami and Mizuki who had been talking by the exit of the school.

"Mizuki who is that?" Asked Minami as she pointed to Akihisa and Miku. Where just walking side by side but Akihisa had a grin his face along with Miku.

"Why is she getting along with him like they already know each other." Said an upset Mizuki. They tried getting in closer to listen in but barley heard a few things.

"No way! thats your favorite thing to eat?!" Akihisa asked as Minami and Mizuki saw the green haired girl nod.

"Got to say you sure are a weird girl but I guess that what makes you appealing."

Miku only blushed as Minami and Mizuki just started too like this girl less and less but as they continued to follow them they lost them in the market. They decided to ask Akihisa about all this tomorrow before the rematch with class A.

Akihisa was walking next to Miku and was wondering how to ask her what was on his mind. In the end he decided just to be straight about it.

"Ummm Miku."

"Yes?" she asked as she entered the food market with Akihisa.

"Ummm, would you say that me and you are friends?"

"Well, hmmmmm of course we are I mean you dont think my favorite food is weird or laughed me when I told you about it.

"Of course I wouldn't laugh at that, you didn't laugh at me when you saw how pathetic I was back in class F. beside I want too know more about you since your probably the nicest person I ever met from class B."

"Really? that's so sweet of you to say even though we have barely known each other for such a short time. Dont you think that's kind of weird yoshii?"

"Well some people have become friends in weirder situations trust me. I should just be happy that you came to class F and found me. Or else I wouldn't have met you and still thought all class B students where evil."

"So just meeting me has changed what you think of all higher classes?" Asked Miku as she was getting a bag of leeks.

"Not really just class B; and that's a lot of leeks. you weren't kidding when you said you love to eat leeks."

Akihisa said as he was given a bag of leeks and Miku started to gather some other things from the market.

"I sure do, now wait right there I need to get a few things to take home before it gets any darker."

Akihisa gave a mental sigh.

"Why do I get the feeling that she only wanted to hang out since she needed someone to carry her grocers for her. I guess its all right as long I as dont have to pay for them!"

Akihisa followed his new friend carrying her things but was surprised that she needed so much different kinds of food. He doubted that she could eat all this by herself maybe she was living with family or friends. Akihisa followed her around just getting a few more bags as she paid for them shocking him with how much money she had. They walked out of the store each carrying a bag, as Akihisa followed her too where ever she was going he spoke.

"Did you only bring me along to carry some bags?" asked Akihisa?

"Well that's one reason.." Miku said in a normal voice.

"and the other?"

"I just wanted too get to know you more."

"Really? Well I also want know more about you as well miku." Akihisa said with grin.

Miku and Akihisa sat on a near by bench and began talking about their likes and a few dislikes getting to know each other more. The more Akihisa heard about Miku's friends the more he wanted to meet them by the sound of it they where all kinda of weird but he wouldn't judge maybe he would get a few new friends. But he was surprised by what she told him.

"So you want be a singer?" asked Akihisa with Curiosity.

She nodded expecting him to laugh but he only smiled at her.

"That sounds like a good dream. I bet you and your friends can make that dream com true for you."

She looked at Akihisa and smile she felt like she can actually make her dream come true but did not expects his next questions.

"Ummm, Miku can I hear you sing?" Akihisa asked with a smile.

She looked at Akihisa with wide eyes thinking he was joking but he wasn't.

"Ummm," She couldn't speak.

Akihisa saw that she looked nervous and afraid too sing in front of him or maybe in the open. Thinking he would make fun her.

"I'm sorry if i said something I shouldn't have."

"Its not that, it just that I haven't sang in front of anyone but my other friends."

"But i am your friend. Unless its soon right now since its getting dark and we just became friends. Come on we better get you home before it gets any darker I bet your friends will be mad since you didn't show up to meet them."

Akihisa and miku stood up as Akihisa followed her towards a few apartments carrying her bags. But she looked to be in thought as she was using her green phone to make a few calls. When they got to the apartments Akihisa noticed thats his apartments where just a few blocks away from hers which surprised him he had no idea she would lived so close. Miku took the bags from Akihisa and opened her door and leaving the bags in the kitchen. Akihisa grew a bit curious and looked in side her apartment thinking he would see nothing but green but was shocked when he saw it was a normal looking apartment.

"Uhhhh."

"I bet you where thinking my apartment to be all green." Miku said with a cheeky grin as she reappeared outside but with a leek in her hand.

"Ummm, no I wasn't" Akihisa said trying to lie but Miku saw through his lie and only hit him on the head with a leek.

"Ouch!" Akihisa grabbed his head from the pain.

Hahahaha she laughed but Akihisa smiled as well she was a weird girl but he was beginning to like her.

"So I guess I better get going then?"

Akihisa was about to leave but felt his hand grabbed by Miku.

"I usually never do this but since your a friend here."

She handed him a leek and closed her door behind her as Akihisa looked it.

"Am I supposed to eat this? Or is this a token of our friendship since she likes theses so much? You really are a weird girl miku but I like that about you." he said to himself.

Akihisa smiled as he started to walk back home. He took a bite from the leek and hummed.

"Not bad. Its better then starving. i wonder if kouta has any pictures of her. Akihisa thought with a smile."

Back in Miku's apartment Miku was sitting on the sofa as a door opened and out walked another person that was living with her.

"Oh hey..."

The girl looked at miku and started too text from her phone. Miku looked at the text.

"I know I'm late OK, but I got the food OK."

She texted from her yellow phone.

"Yes I got everything."

Miku looked at the girl who had one pony tale on one side of her yellow hair.

The girl texted one last bit.

"The guy outside was a friend I made today OK. Maybe next time you can meet him Neru?"

Neru just walked back into her room closing the door.

Still the same as ever. Well I better get ready for school tomorrow, wonder if I will see Akihisa again?

With that said Miku decided to get ready for the next day and hoping to see her new friend.

* * *

**Finally done well I hope you all like and yes the person staying with miku is neru why cause she is one of my favorite singers even if she isn't real one. Well like I said this might a one chapter thing I might continue this if asked but for now it might be done. If I continue this I will add other singers I have them all in mind already. If I continue this Idk what the couples will be. Well later tell me what you think should I make more then one chapter? Please no flames any I am out of here.**


	2. meeting some friends

Disclamer: I do not own Baka and test or miku!

**Hello every one I am happy that people liked my story hell I didnt even know people would like the story. I said it would be a one chapter thing unless asked to continue it and well people wanted me to continue so here you go my readers. No flames and warning other vocaloids will be introduce in this story well my fave singers will be included so no flaming me because of that ok? I am also unsure on the paring it can go either way u will understand after this chapter. I am also thinking of doing a future diary cross over with Baka and test with yoshii being a holder in the game. What do you think? Please check my profile for a poll and other story ideas I have. i have thinking of doing a code geass cross over since that anime is bad ass your thoughts readers? **

**one last thing i meant to post this chapter on the 27 since that was the Miku's game was realsed here in the us Project Diva F. i would like to know did anyone else get the game when it came out? i did and its a good play**

* * *

**Chapter 2 meeting some friends**

Akihisa woke up and got ready for school. He was in a good mood since he manged to make a new friend who didn't judge him for being an idiot. Not to mention he thought she was cute in her own way, but he wondered what his friends would think of her if he ever introduced them to her.

"Have to get going!"

Akihisa ran out of his apartment heading to school but was surprised by a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw his new friend with a leek sticking out of her mouth. He looked somewhat worried about her.

"Is that all she eats?" Akihisa thought to himself as she ate the rest in a few bites.

"You must really like Leeks if your eating one so early in the morning?"

"I already ate at home beside I just eat them as snacks!"

Akihisa just shook his head as he started to walk towards school again with his friend by his side. They started to talk about a few things as people where giving them eyes. They ignored them since they knew people would talk about why a class b student would be talking with a class f.

"weird that they don't talk about my friend and the girl that talks too him and she is in class A..

"Maybe its because its you and they know you as."

"Yeah I know sometimes it get on my nerves that they talk about me...

hmmmm.

Miku was about to say something but her phone went off letting her know she had a text. She looked at her phone and saw that she had a message from one of her friends.

"Looks like my friends are worried since I didn't show up yesterday to meet them after the war."

"Sorry about that its my fault since you stayed to cheer me up after your defeat."

"Don't worry they will understand, since they want to hang out today to make up for yesterday. I'll just tell them why I couldn't go"

Miku started to type on her phone and sent the message but was met with a quick reply.

"Looks like they want to meet my new friend."

"Uhhh, I am not sure that's a good idea Miku.. sure I want to meet them as well but what if they don't like me since I'm not really that smart.."

Akihisa looked down at the floor feeling a bit sad.

"I already told you stop being so over dramatic and stop doubting yourself! My friends aren't even like the others heck some of them are in there twenties. Yet I still get along with them, and they have different hobbies."

"Really? You hang with people older then you? that's really something I don't think I could ever pull that off without making myself look like a fool."

Miku looked at him as he smiled causing her to smile as well as she asked.

"So yes or no?" she asked?

"Huh?"

"Do you want to meet my friends or not?"

"Ummm.. sure if that's OK with them."

"OK so right after school then." Miku said as she held out her hand to Akihisa who shook it.

They made their way to the school and started to talk about Miku's friends and Akihisa's. but where seen by some people Akihisa knew all to well since they are from his class.

"Huh? Is that Akihisa?" Asked yuuji pointing to Akihisa letting his friends know.

"He is with her again?!" Said Minami a little annoyed as she saw Akihisa talking to the girl she and Mizuki saw yesterday.

"You know her?" Asked Yuuji

"no, I don't. But I want too know why she is talking to Aki like she is on such good terms with him." Replied Minami.

"Who knows but from the way they are talking they look like good friends. We should go introduce ourselves to to her." Yuuji said as he walked over to Akihisa making him stop as he called out his name with Hideyoshii and kouta leaving Minami and Mizuki alone.

"Hey dude wait up!"

Akihisa looked at his red head friend.

"oh... hey yuuji.."

"whats with that hello?"

"Sorry you just caught me at a bad time since I'm with a friend." Akihisa said as he pointed at Miku who gave them a sweet smile.

Kouta just blushed as he started to take pictures as fast as he could.

"Shes your friend?" Asked Yuuji.

"Of course she is, and she is a very good person too be around and.."

"and what?" Asked Minami and Mizuki as they showed up looking at Miku.

"Oh hey, this is my new friend Hatsune Miku." Akihisa said as he pointed at Miku.

Miku only waved at Akihisa's friend as she was asked a few questions out of the blue.

"How do you even know Aki?! His never mentioned you before?"

"Did you guys really miss the part where I said she is my new friend?" Asked Akihisa as he wasn't liking how things where turning out.

"Ok what the hell is with the questions you guys? I made a new friend and you start to question her out of the blue like you have something against her why?" Asked Akihisa getting mad at his friends that where doing this to his new friend.

"We just want make sure she isn't trying to get anything out of you."said Minami as Akihisa glared at her shocking his friends,

"you mean like how you and Himeji made me take you the movies and then treat you the next day wasting almost all my money. I dont know how it is for all of you but I have lived alone for a long time since my mom and dad work over seas. I rarely get too spend the money anyway I want since they only send enough for rent and food, and she hasn't even asked me for anything about any of you and if she did so what?! Its not like we got nothing to hide since were class F..."

Akihisa friends where shocked that he was talking to them like that he had never raised his voice at or even glared at them. They looked over to Miku who was smiling and nodding thinking she had something too do with his sudden change.

"Before any of you even blame her for my change she helped me realize that none of you respect me and only use me when you need something from me."

"But that's not true!"

"Really? Himeji what about when ever we declare a war I am sent to start it."

"Buts that's your job as ambassador." Replied Yuuji.

"It may be my job but you could have sent someone with me to make sure I didn't get hurt. But you didnt all you cared about was making sure I got the message through. You didn't even thank me for what I did, all you did was tell me to get ready battle and use me as a scapegoat for the battle. Hell did you know that Miku is from class B?"

"Then why are you friends with her then? You have seen how all of class B is Aki!"

"You see I thought the same thing until I started to talk with her. She is a lot nicer then any class B student I have ever met or will probably meet! Do you know after our win with class B she came too class and she thanked me."

"What!?"

"You heard me she thanked me for helping get the drop on Class B and claiming victory. Before you even start saying I didn't do the finishing blow I was the one who came up with a new plan after Himeji was taken out of the battle. I was one who broke down the wall breaking my hand in the dam process but do I get a dam thank you? No! she even helped me wrap my hand up knowing I was a lower class, she even told me to stop doubting myself and giving into people calling me an idiot. For once I am sticking up for myself and I wont be seen as an idiot any more since from now on I will be focusing on my studies to avoid being the target of this school!" Akihisa yelled at his friends before scratching his head and speaking.

"I'm going to need a tutor though... sigh..."

Minami and Mizuki both got an idea at the moment they where about to tell him they could tutor him trying to get more time with him and apologize as well but...

"why dont I tutor you Yoshii?" asked Miku.

"Really Miku, you would do that?" Asked Akihisa with happiness as he didn't notice the looks of jealously from Mizuki and Minami.

"Of course we're friends and I wont even ask you for any payment since you need all your money. Besides after I'm done helping you we can meet my friends they want too meet you." Replied miku.

"Your like my angel Miku I got a new friend that respects me and want to help me as well."

Akihisa covered his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt shedding some tears as he saw Miku he saw her surrounded by a bright light seeing her with angel wings and a halo and smaller Miku angels playing a harps around her he could have sworn he saw one eating a leek.

"You really are in angel with your white wings!"

Miku looked at Akihisa before pulling out her lunch and pulled a medium sized leek before saying.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

she hit Akihisa across the head causing him pain as he looked at her.

"The lack of food is getting to you. your starting too see things as well Good thing you have me as a friend since I made you a lunch."

Miku pulled a lunch and gave it to Akiihisa who took with it with tears and open to see a well cooked meal but what he noticed was that it was mostly veggies and some leeks.

"Not that I dont like this but I think you put to much veggies I really dont need to go on a diet I need some meat in me!"

Miku puffed her cheeks and took the lunch away.

"Fine dont it eat, starve then..."

Miku started to walk towards the school leaving Akihisa as he got up from the ground and chased after her much to his friends surprises and annoyance.

"Wait! I'll eat it! Please give it back!"

"No!" she yelled.

"Don't be that way Miku come on you know I was just kidding." Akihisa said trying to plead with her

"Your health is not something you should joke around with. I'm worried about it since you said you haven't been eating well."

"Yes but .."

"what was the last good meal you ate!" Miku yelled as she pointed at Akihisa.

"Ummmm the leek you gave me yesterday?"

"See what I mean, you should be happy that your eating something else that will keep you in shape. Maybe I should throw this lunch away." Miku said as she got a dark aura her body and was holding the lunch over a trashcan much to Akihisa's horror..

"Please dont! I'm sorry please forgive me for not taking care of myself and denying the meal you worked on for me."

Akihisa got on his knees and was bowing to Miku as his friends saw the whole thing.

"Why is she spending so much time with Aki if they just became friends? She really seems to care for him since she made him a lunch, but me and Mizuki did that first. Does she maybe like him? No she cant I mean they just met and shes in class B it would never work... right?" Minami thought to herself

"Just who is she she meets Akihisa-kun in one day and he looks like he is love with her. We should have treated him better and he cant be in love with after just one day.. I should have told him I loved him on the roof after he got my letter back why didn't I do that? I wont give up on him and I just missed my chance to be his private tutor... Akihisa-kun.."

both girls looked at Akihisa who was still bowing saying he was sorry but miku looked at him ans smiled.

"I'm still not hearing something I want to hear Yoshii."

Akihisa looked at her and took a shot in the dark.

"Ummmm LEEKS are tasty!"

Miku nodded and closed the lunch and put it in her bag as Akihisa was a bit happy the lunch was saved but wondered why she didn't give it back to him.

"You'll get this back later but for now we have class and make sure to study well or I might throw this away."

Miku walked into the school as Akihisa looked defeated.

"She is blackmailing me with food..."

Akihisa walked into the school leaving his friends behind who just headed for class as the bell rang. The rest of day was uneventful since Yuuji decided to hold of on attacking class A till they all improved their scores a bit. But he along with his friends where chocked as they saw Akihisa taking his studies serious for once even asking the teacher to repeat the question till he could write it down and get the answer. Everyone thought that this Akihisa wasn't even their old friend and knew that his friend Miku got him in gear. This made them feel a bit bad for mistreating him as lunch came by and he closed his text book.

"Finally Lunch!"

Akihisa heard his stomach growl and just tapped his stomach.

"I hear you buddy I'm starving as well. But I feel kinda of better for actuality studying sure my head hurts a bit but I am still new to all this... I need to get some food in me soon."

Akihisa was about to get up from his seat but was called by his friends.

"Hey dude want to eat lunch with us?" Asked Yuuji

"wish I could but I don't have a lunch, beside if I don't have a lunch then I'm going to get in some extra studying in before class starts again."

Akihisa got up and was heading the exit.

"Akihisa-kun"

"Aki.."

Akihisa turned to look at Mizuki and Minami who where holding lunches which made him think.

"Did they bring me lunch again? I doubt it since last time Minami said it was just a scale model, probably just another one. Oh fate how you hate me, hell I would eat that too keep me from starving.

"Yes?" They both seemed to be trying to find the right words to say but couldn't say a thing.

"I wonder what they need? They want to tell me off or something... maybe they want share their lunch with me maybe? Yeah right I'm not that lucky." Akihisa thought to himself.

They all heard the door the door open and looked to see a familiar girl.

"Yoshii lets go! its lunch time and your lunch is ready." Miku yelled

"That's right you made me a lunch! I have to get going guys I'm going to eat with Miku well later I guess."

Akihisa waved to his friends as he turned his back too as Mizuki and Minami both feel on their knees watching Akihisa walked towards Miku with a smile.

"Ready to go Yoshii?"

"Of course... please give me the food!" he yelled as he was smacked by a leek.

"Ow! ho many of those things do you have hidden anyway?"

"Ehhh, a few, now behave your not dead yet and you should watch your manners when around a girl."

"Your bossy sometimes... but I guess it suits you since your in class B, well lead the way lady Miku." Akihisa said as he did a small bow and smiled.

"Now your just making fun me..."

"Maybe..."

"lets get going then."

Akihisa followed Miku out of the class as Mizuki and Minami both had a single though.

"This cant be happening... right?"

Akihisa spent his lunch with Miku which for once didn't end with him being hurt or being part of a plan it was a normal lunch which he found relaxing till Miku tried to steal his last leek which was part of his lunch which ended up in a leek vs fork fight between the two. Akihisa still doesn't know why he lost to a leek when had a dam fork! But he had a good time but didn't know why she blushed when he saw a small piece of leek on Miku's cheek and just grabbed it from her and ate it he was still hungry he told her which made her frown calling him an idiot making him say what he did wrong? As the rest of day went by Akihisa walking out of the school with Miku reminding him that they have too meet her friends which he agreed to.

"Sure thing just lead the way."

Akihisa was Following Miku who was on her phone texting her other friends that she was coming but grew a bit disappointed when she got a few texts back.

"Looks like only a few of my friends will be there is that Ok?"

"Sure better to know a few first then get over crowded."

"I guess so but I rather get it over with you know?"

"Uhhhh..."

"never mind."

As Akihisa followed Miku he found himself taken to a mall where he had been a couple times. As they made their way inside Akihisa heard it. It was the sound of two people singing, he was touched by the voices he didn't know what too feel, he looked over to Miku who sighed and shook her head.

"Looks like they are still at it."

He was about it ask what she meant but then heard Yelling.

"You where too low on that note! Yelled a female voice sounding annoyed."

"That was me it was you! Beside is she almost here? It bad enough everyone had to cancel but if she cancels as well I will be mad." Said a male voice

Akihisa and Miku found themselves in front of a table.

"Miku!" Said the boy and girl as they greeted their friend but looked at Akihisa as he looked at them.

"Hmmmm." All three went.

Akihisa saw they were wearing normal school clothes but were a different from his school. But what he noticed about them was they both had blond hair and blue eyes but the girl had a white bow in her hair. In all they looked almost alike but he felt there was something more to them.

Miku sensing the awkwardnesses decided to speak up.

"Umm this is my new friend the one I told you about."

"Oh so this is Akihisa? Nice to meet you I'm Kagamine Len." He said as he pointed to himself.

"Nice to meet you and I like you hair color."

"Thanks." replied Len as Akihisa looked at the blond girl who was looking at him.

"Its an honer too meet Miku's friends but I still haven't gotten your name?"

"My name is Kagamine Rin."

"Wait you both have the last name? Does this mean your related?" asked Akihisa out of the blue.

Rin and Len both nodded.

"So you are related then my next guess was going to be that you where lovers"

Rin and Len looked at Miku as Akihisa said that.

"Ummmm Yoshii, please watch what you say around them.

"Ehhhh well if you say so but its nice too meet you meet you both. Regardless of last names it nice too meet friends of my friend."

"How did you even meet Miku? Asked Len as he pulled out a banana from under the table as Rin pulled out an orange.

"I'd like to know that as well since, Miku really doesn't get along with others."

"Hey I do too get along with people Rin!"

"Says the girl that hurt some guy who didn't like Leeks." Replied Len as he looked away just as Miku was about jump over the table and attack him but Rin saw Akihisa holding Miku back.

"Take that back! He had it coming for what he did and said! Let me at him, let me go Yoshii!"

"As much as I would love too do that. You guys are friends and you shouldn't fight over something like this!

Miku manged to calm down as she sat next to Akihisa who eyed Rin and Len and what they where eating.

"Sooo I'm just going to go out on a limb but since Miku's favorite food is a leek and you two are eating an orange and banana. I'm going to assume that's your favorite food?"

Rin and Len both looked at him with wide eyes.

"I guess I was right? Your weren't kidding when you said you had strange Friends Miku but I like them, so much better then normal people."

Miku agreed to what he said but then started the story how she met Akihisa. Rin and Len listened in but laughed when Miku told how she found him. In all the story ended fast but both Rin and Len sort of understood him a bit better.

"Sooo I see that you guys like yellow since your both wearing yellow nail polish even you Len.."

"so what? I like the color?" replied Len

"But Len, girls wear it to make themselves look cuter." Replied Rin.

"Who says men cant look cute! There are lots men out there that people say are cute!"

"Like who?" asked Miku.

"Well me people have said I'm cute before Len said as he gave a smile. Making Miku and Rin get a sweat drop. Akihisa sighed and spoke.

"Rin is right men aren't cute!"

"See even he agrees!" replied Rin.

"That's right we men aren't cute... we're Handsome!" Akihisa yelled.

Len just agreed with him and knew his other male friend would agree with Akihisa.

"Uhhhhh..." where Mikus and Rin's thoughts as Akihisa just spoke.

"Men are never supposed too be cute, we are Handsome right Miku?" Akihisa asked his friend who just shook her.

"Well you have some charm but right now all I see in you is an idiot... no offense."

"None taken but at least I have some charm Akihisa said as he gave wink. Making both Miku and Rin blush which didn't go unnoticed by Miku.

"Your a Pretty weird guy yoshii but your also kind of funny. No wonder Miku likes you as a friend, I wonder why your other friends just took you for granted?" Replied Rin as Len nodded.

"That really means a lot to me you guys are really good friends if I can call you that?"

"I dont mind. Beside it will be good to have another guy friend since the only other guy is a few years older then us." Replied Len

"I agree too since it will be kinda of fun having you around." Rin said with a warm smile which Akihisa found cute.

"Dam she looks pretty cute." Akihisa thought but saw Miku looking at him with an annoyed look for some reason. What id do? He thought to himself before speaking again.

"That's right before we got here I heard some singing was it you two?"

They both looked a bit embarrassed but nodded.

"Thats was actually pretty good even though you where a bit off on that note Len." Akihisa said with a grin making Len look down.

"I knew it was you!" Yelled Rin As she thanked Akihisa for pointing it out.

The rest of evening was spent getting to know each other. Akihisa was happy he got a new male friend and he also met Rin he had to admit she was cute with her bow and blond hair every time he looked her he felt his cheeks heat but. For some reason when he ever looked at Miku he saw her beauty and she was also his first real friend. As they all left for the night Akihisa walked home alone in thought.

"Hmmm Rin sure is cute and her voice is just ..wow. But Miku has her charms as well and she has been so nice to me. Wait do I like Rin and Miku uhhhh what do I do I just met them and I'm already thinking like this?! What the hell is wrong with me? All this thinking is giving me a headache..." Akihisa made his way home unknown too him his new friends where having a talk of there own.

"Soooo Rin..."

"yes?"

"What do you think of Yoshii?" Miku asked bluntly.

"Well he seems like a nice person seems kind of dumb at times but I think he is kinda of funny without even trying to be. He also something around him that makes others happy." Replied Rin

"Umm do you like him?" asked Miku as she looked at her friend.

"Of course he seems like a good friend and he even gets along with Len and he didn't make fun of you or us when we told him we want to be singers as well. He even said he would like to hear me sing again."

"Us he said he wants to hear us sing again... Miku said.

"Oh, have you sang for him yet?"

"Well.. no but I will soon its just not the right time..."

"oh, well don't be embarrassed I mean I was since I found out he heard me and Len but he complimented me and him. I don't what the odds are you would meet someone like him but he's a good person."

"I know I'm glade I met him too." Miku said with a smile.

"Sooo are you two more then friends?" asked Rin

"What?! Why ask that I mean we just met?" replied Miku with a blush.

"Hmmm... thats true but you seem happy around him."

"So? you and Len where happy around him too."

"Thats true I guess... well goodbye and see you when I can Miku."

Miku waved at her friend who walked home as she walked home and thought.

"I didn't get an answer does she like him? Wait do I?! This is sooo confusing I need to get home Neru is probably already home."

With that said Miku ran home trying to figure out her feelings and wondered did Rin like her new friend and if she did was she jealous?...

* * *

**done I hope you all like this chapter I didn't think I would continue this story but people liked it. I know this story might belong in the cross over section but what section would miku be in? Any way here is alist of people that will appear I wont say in what order though. Luka, Meiko Kaito, you already saw Neru she will play a bigger part later. Teto and Haku I know some people might be like why? I say why not I like then they are awesome. As fpr paring and rateing well thats tough.**

**This story might be moved to the M section for swearing and lemons later in the future and other events with couples. But for now its T for th pairing I'm not sure since I like Yoshii with Miku bu he looks cute with Rin too so I am undecided for now which is ok. Any ideas are welcome to make this story longer any idea who I should introduce next? I haveone person in mind but wont say I might also make this a harem for yoshii with Miku and others or not this story can go either way but for now please read and review no flames. Be on the looks out for other storys and cross over storys by me.**


End file.
